Suffering? You Haven't Seen Anything Yet
by happyday girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Let The Games Begin'. As the brother's are starting to get on with their lives, two men seek revenge; protege's  of the man they killed. They have devised their own set of foolproof 'games', can the brother's survive them this time? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**As I've said in the synopsis, this is the sequel to 'Let The Games Begin'. You don't have to have read it to enjoy this one, but it might help.**

**Enjoy!**

The young man screamed for the second time that evening, screwing his eyes shut as the metal bit into his side, drawing blood. He yelped in pain as he felt his blood being pumped out, could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, his blonde hair falling in his face as he shook his head from side to side.

'Oh please. It doesn't hurt! Your such a cry-baby!' the man taking the fluid jeered, his short, cropped black hair almost invisible in the gloom of the wooden shack, the low fire threatening to throw them into darkness.

Out of the shadows came the low laugh of another man, and as he came forwards, the man tied to the chair opened his eyes wider in shock.

'Don't insult our guest. It took a vast amount of courage to come here tonight, didn't it Tom?' he asked, but Tom didn't answer his question.

'No...No...PLEASE! I didn't know you were gonna do this...let me go!' he yelled, struggling against his bonds.

'oh no, we can't do that-see, your our test subject, our...guinea pig if you will- your very valuable to us' he insisted, patting Tom on the leg. Tom moved away, grunting in anger and pain.

'Go to hell!' he hissed.

The man stood abruptly, his cold grey eyes glinting through thick brown hair.

'Don't you worry about that Tom-I have a season ticket to a one way ride!' the man laughed at his own joke, shaking his head slightly as Tom turned away, growling in anger.

'What're you gonna do? People are gonna come looking for me!' he said, his blue eyes shining as he figured a way out.

'Not ...if they never find you' said the man, bending down and putting both hands on Tom's thighs.

'Hi, my names Dominic-and I'll be killing you tonight!' he grinned, watching as Tom turned deathly white and began to shake.

'No! No please...I'll do anything-please!' he begged, but it was no use, as Dominic stood up and brandished a long, silver knife, its edges sharp and ready.

With one solid, swinging movement, Dominic swung the knife in an arc, the blade biting into Tom's neck, tearing the skin, through flesh, muscle and bone, before it came sweeping out the other side, a wave of blood following.

The other man turned away as soon as it happened; the sight of blood made him feel sick, and he didn't want to puke in front of Dominic.

Dominic, however, smiled at his handiwork, wiping his face of the smudges of blood that had flown up at him.

'Well, that's that.' He stated, walking to the other man and putting a hand on his shoulder.

'You ok? He asked in a low voice.

'Yeah-of course, why wouldn't I be?' the man challenged.

'No reason Damon, I just wondered' he said, before looking back at Tom's body.

'We've got some digging to do tonight-and tomorrow, we go get them!' he said, eyes flickering with malice.

'Yeah, they got it coming to them!' grinned Damon, taking out of his pocket a large surveillance camera picture and holding it so they both could see.

The picture was of two men walking down the street. They were laughing together; there was a shorter one who was just about to punch the other one on the arm, a big grin spread across his face, eyes alight with fun and life.

There was a taller one next to him, with unruly brown hair, who was pretending to dodge, his mouth open in silent laughter.

Dominic chuckled dangerously.

'Live while you can, that's my motto...' he said, before taking the picture off Damon and rummaging in his pocket for his lighter. He flicked it on and held the corner to the flame, watching as the picture caught fire. He dropped it on the floor and just watched it, engulfing the men in flame, the picture melting and turning to ash in a matter of seconds.

'...because you never know when it's going to be snuffed out'

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**So, who are these men, and want do they want with the boys?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of it, as this is my first sequel!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down, hot against Sam and Dean's exposed necks as they walked down the boulevard next to the seafront. They had never had a hunt in somewhere so...fun.

'Sammy, can we just...stay here when we finish?' Dean grinned, looking over to his little brother, who had actually stripped off his shirt some time before.

'Yeah, it would be nice, but I don't think we'd ever get any work done-do you?' Sam asked Dean, knowing full well that his brother's attention wasn't directed at him, as just a little way down the beach some pretty girl were playing volleyball in their Bikinis.

As Dean whistled, Sam poked him in the stomach, making Dean pretend to groan, 'come of, focus!' he chastised, smiling.

'ok, ok sasquatch-gees you need to lighten up a bit- right, well apparently the old ladies house is just over the boulevard, in that row of houses there' Dean pointed to a quaint batch of seafront homes, which wall painted different colours, the house in question was a pastel green colour, which Sam thought suited the atmosphere.

'Right lets go pay Mrs Way a visit then' he muttered, before walking forwards. Seconds later, both me found that their passage to the house slightly impeded by the sudden presence of two men, who had planted themselves right in front of them.

'Guys-do you mind?' Dean snapped, walking to the side, but one of the men stepped deftly in front of him, giving him a small smile.

'As a matter of fact-I don't!' he said, looking at Sam, who frowned back. Who were these jerks?

'My friend and I just wanted to say hi-we've seen you around a bit in town, and realised you weren't locals, can we offer our geographical services?' he asked politely, looking from one brother to the other.

'Oh, well, uhh, not right now, thanks-we know where to go!' Dean smiled, slightly relieved that they were just nosy locals, not anything sinister; this was turning into an Indiana Jones movie.

'Right of course, but see, we know all about you Dean, and you Sam' the man smiled, looking from one brother to the other.

Immediately Dean's hackles were raised, alarms bells pinging around in his head.

'Do we know you?' he asked, moving his hand slowly to his waistband, his finger brushing against the stock of his handgun.

'Well, no-but you knew my father' the man's grey eyes glinted maliciously, flicking back his thick grey hair. The brother's looked at each other, not making the connection.

The man sighed, 'you killed my father, and all he was doing was...self medicating, that's all-and you killed him' he spat, his voice low.

'Buddy, we have no idea who you're talking about!' Dean growled, hand now curled around his firearm, ready to deploy it in a seconds notice.

The man growled in annoyance, and reached into his pocket, flinging out what Sam recognised was a mortuary picture.

'My father-the man you killed!' he said, thrusting it under the noses.

Sam and Dean looked down, and the youngest Winchester noticed with a thrill of horror that he did recognise the man. Recognised the scars, the off-white patches of skin, the dead eyes...

'Oh my god' Dean said in a low whisper.

'No. You won't be able to speak to your god once we've finished with you two' the man said. He was now smiling freely, motioning for the other man to come forward, who was stood, waiting nervously, a bit behind him.

'My dad taught me all that I know- trust me, your not going to get away with this!' he said

'And don't even think of using that!' he said, nodding his head at Dean's concealed weapons.

'Bullet proof armour' the man noted, pointing at his chest.

'Oh well, doesn't matter...' sneered Dean. He then turned to Sam and made an order that Sam always obeyed, no matter what the circumstances.

'_Run!'_

The brother's ran off in different directions, neither looking back-that wasn't how they did it, if they ran always looking over their shoulders for each other, it could compromise them.

'Ha ha...a cat and mouse chase!' grinned the man, rubbing his hands and he looked on in glee at the brother's departure.

'You take the tall one-I'll deal with Dean!' he instructed the man beside him, but he seemed nervous.

'Damon! Go!' he instructed again.

'Yes Dominic...' he muttered, before jogging after Sam.

Dominic looked across to the street opening where Dean had run off to, then made a gentle run towards it, looking in all directions to spot the elusive Winchester.

The street was almost deserted, so it would make it easier for him to spot, he hoped.

'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' he smiled, enjoying the chase.

There was a rustle behind him, and he smiled, closing his eyes in delight. This was the part he liked. Without even turning, he grabbed Dean's arm and wrenched it forwards, bringing Dean up and over his shoulder, pulling him onto the hard concrete with a thump.

Dean gasped, momentarily winded, but he had no chance to recover and defend himself before Dominic straddled him, pulling his head up to his.

'Oh, you're not going to get away with it this time!' he said in a slight sing song voice.

'Your...crazy!' Dean managed to choke out.

'That's what you said about my father!' Dominic yelled angrily, before pushing Dean's head onto the floor hard, Dean saw spots, before his vision started to go cloudy. Dominic smiled before delivering the final blow.

'I'll see you in hell!' he promised, before thumping him in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

* * *

Sam ran as fast as he could, but when he could run no more, he broke the golden rule that he and Dean had devised.

He turned around and looked for his brother.

He was sure Dean hadn't followed him, but he hoped he was ok.

He turned swiftly when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him.

Damon was walking towards him, a sneer plastered to his face, 'there you are- I was looking all around for you!' he smiled.

Sam raised both arms, backing off slightly. 'Please, you don't have to do this-we can talk!' he said.

'Oh, I'm afraid we're way past the point of go!' the man grinned.

'Please! What have you done to Dean?' he asked, watching the man shrug.

'Well, me personally? Nothing-but my friend has' he said, watching the boy's face turn into a look of horror before his eyes.

'Leave him alone you son of a bitch!' he growled, 'if you've done anything to him I'll-'

'Do what Sammy? Kill us? Come on-grow a pair!' came a voice behind him. Before he could turn, he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of the head, and he fell to the floor, unconscious, blood seeping from wound in his head.

Dominic stood in his wake, smiling at a shovel in his hands, the youngest Winchester's blood dripping off.

'I say that's one nil to us-wouldn't you?' he grinned at Damon.

Damon looked sadly down at Sam, before looking back at Dominic.

'Why'd you make him bleed?' he frowned, but Dominic wasn't listening.

'Ok, I've already loaded mouthy in the truck, let's get Mr Giant in their too, shall we?' he asked, picking up Sam's legs.

Damon sighed and shrugged, before nodding and holding Sam around the chest.

'Next time these guys open their eyes-they won't know what happened!' he said gleefully, before chuckling darkly, and beginning to walk away, Sam in tow.

**What's going to happen to the brother's now?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and he gagged as he swallowed, trying to rid his mouth of the taste.

'Sammy?' he heard Dean's low voice from across the dungeon like room they were caged in.

'Dean! Are you ok?' he asked, relief flooding through him as he looked at his brother. He looked to his hands and feet, and was glad that he wasn't tied up.

He tried to walk towards his brother, but found, as soon as he started to move he collapsed on the floor, clutching at his side, shouting out in pain.

'Hey! You alright?' Dean said, jumping up and darting to his little brother, pulling him up and leaning him against him

Sam swayed on the spot, holding onto Dean's neck as he battled to stay upright. 'What the hell?' he groaned, patting where it hurt, bringing his hand back and seeing blood.

He tried to lift his shirt up, but the fabric was sticky with clotted blood, and he hissed through his teeth as he attempted to pull it away, without success.

'Oh god...Dean-those were that crazy's sons!' he gasped, suddenly looking around for the descendents of the man who tried to kill them some time before.

Dean's mind was instantly drawn back to the last time they came into contact with him, remembered almost drowning...the carbon monoxide poisoning...being strung up like butchered meat...

'We have to get out of here!' Sam' urgent voice broke into his thoughts.

'I know Sam, I'm gonna get us out!' Dean promised, feeling a sense of Déjà vu as he said it.

Sam nodded, knowing Dean would always get them up. That was what he did.

He tried to move away from his brother to walk on his own, but fell back down again with a howl of pain, clutching at his side again.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' came a voice from the other side of the bars of their cage. The boys whipped round to find Dominic standing with a small smile on his face, hands tucked deep into his pockets.

'And why the hell not?' growled Dean, once again bending down to pull his brother back to his feet.

'Well, Sammy here has just come round to, well, I'd call it _major_ surgery' said Dominic matter-of factly.

Dean felt a heaviness fall into the pit of his stomach, and looked in horror at Sam, who had begun to shake.

'w-what do you mean?' Sam stammered, fear coursing through his body.

'Well, let me explain this first game to you two...now. this cage you boys are in has only one key, and you need to locate and use the key before the time runs out, and you are locked in here for good!' Dominic smiled, looking from one shocked brother to the other.

'What? You guys honestly thought you two could get away with killing my dad? I loved my dad-and you just took him away!' he said, his voice dangerously low.

'Your dad was a psychopath who tried to kill us!' Sam gasped, pain lancing through his body.

'Maybe to you. But to me he was just pappy. And you took him away from me!' he spat.

'Let us out! Why are you doing this?' asked Dean.

Dominic scoffed. 'One word-revenge.' He said simply.

'Please...let us go!' pleaded Sam, closing his eyes against the pain that soared through his body like boiling tar.

'No. Now Dean, you better get cracking...otherwise you two will be stuck here for good!' grinned Dominic, before he walked away, chuckling.

Sam looked fearfully at his older brother, watching as he thought, trying to figure out a way out of their situation.

'he said I was the only one who could find the key...and that _you had just come from major surgery' _he gasped out, all the pieces of the puzzle clicking into place at the same time.

'Oh god...' he groaned, looking down at his brother's side as fresh blood dripped onto the floor.

Sam felt like icy water had just been poured into his system, fear clenching his stomach and heart as he put a palm onto the wound.

'No...No no no...' he said, looking at his brother in abject fear.

'This can't be happening...' said Dean, looking around for another alternative, but all he found was a grey tray with a scalpel in it.

'Oh god...' he moaned, before looking back at Sam. his brother had turned ashen white. He moved from his brother's tight hold and lowered himself painfully to the floor.

He gritted his teeth and pulled his shirt free with a deep growl of pain.

Under the clotted and congealing blood surrounding his skin, in a stark contrast to his pale flesh, was a line of black stitches.

'Oh my god...' Sam moaned, his fingers ghosting over the stitches.

'What's going on?' asked Dean, eyeing the tray with the scalpel on it again.

'The key, Dean-it's inside me!' he said, fear coursing through his body.

'No. It can't be-not you...' started Dean, but Sam cut across him.

'The scalpel...Dean- you have to use it!' he said, grabbing his brother's arm with a bloodied hand.

'No, I can't! You can't ask me to do that!' said Dean, backing away, shaking his head.

'You have to! Otherwise we won't be able to get out! Just do it!' said Sam, trying to pull him back, but Dean was pushing himself further into the wall. 'I can't Sammy...I can't!'

There was no way in hell that he was going to carve up his own brother, no matter what the reason.

'I can't do it myself! Please Dean...it'll be quick-just do it!'

'let me see...' ordered Dean, falling to his knees and pulling Sam's shirt up more, trying to ignore Sam's slight moan of pain.

He put a hand on the wound, and despite Sam's quivering stomach, he started to feel around for the key, relief flooding through him as he immediately felt the key, just under Sam's skin.

'It's not far in your skin Sammy...maybe I can get it...' mused Dean, smiling at his brother, trying to reassure him.

'Just get it out' came his reply.

Dean scrabbled across the room and grabbed the scalpel, hoping there was still time. There was no clock, no way of knowing when their time would run out.

'Dean! Hurry!' Sam said, laying himself down flat on the floor, shirt pulled up to expose the scar.

'Sammy...this is going to hurt!' he said, wishing more than anything else that he could trade places with his little brother, take the pain away.

He dropped to his knees and looked down at the stitches. He was going to need to cut them first, then get the key out.

'Ok, now keep still...it's gonna sting a bit' he said, before going down to make the first incision.

'No, really?' asked Sam, but he kept still, gritting his teeth and stiffening when he felt the cool press of a knife against his skin. He groaned in pain as he felt the knife go in, cutting his skin like paper.

Dean's hand was shaking, but he tried to keep it steady. His brother's blood oozed over the blade, spreading over his fingers and the back of his hand as he dug deeper. With the stitches now cut, it wouldn't be long before he got to the key.

After a few more seconds of digging, the blade touched metal, causing Sam to groan in pain.

'I got it Sammy-I got it!' he exclaimed, getting the knife under the key and prising it up. He used his other hand to grab it, and managed to get his fingers around the metal.

He closed his mind of to his brother's screams of pain, and dug his fingers into the wound, holding onto the key and pulling it out, blood soaking his skin.

'It's out!' he breathed, smiling up at Sam, who was still shaking, but looked relieved.

'That's...good...' he groaned, closing his eyes in pain.

'I'll unlock the door, and we can find our way out!' said Dean, but in his mind, he was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be that easy, but there was no way he was going to tell Sammy that.

'go..' said Sam, watching as Dean bounded to the door, and frantically put the key in the lock, turning it and hearing it click.

As soon as it did, the lights went out, plunging both brothers' into complete and utter darkness.

'Dean? What's happening now?' he heard his brother's scared, pain filled voice float across the room to him.

'I don't know Sam, but don't worry, I'm here' came his reply.

He was intent on protecting his little brother, no matter what the cost, to him or anyone else.

**Wow, I think this chapter was a bit darker then usual, but I still hope you enjoyed!**

**What's going to happen now?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the lights turned out en mass, there was one tiny chink of light visible in the pitch blackness of the room; a flickering, red light high up on the wall to the left.

The camera feed lead, by a series of wires, to a room higher up in the building, all the way up to what could loosely be described as an attic, but it didn't look like one at all. The small room was adorned with computers, which lined one whole wall in the room, accompanied by bookshelves coating the others. The only space left was a small area near the door.

In the middle of the room, shrouded in a small light from the desk lamp, Damon sat, his face illuminated by the white footage on the screen in front of him.

He sat with a notebook on the desk in front of him, and he was sucking on a pencil, which had not yet been put into use.

Damon knew that he had to write something, something that could determine the winner of the 'game'. The only trouble was, he couldn't think of anything. Dean had done the best he could, and Sam-well, what had happened to him was enough, he thought.

He sighed as he leaned back, watching the green night vision feed in front of him, watching as Dean paced the room in the pitch black, while Sam was propping himself up on the wall.

It was too much, too soon, he thought, but Dominic knew what he wanted, and there was no way he was going to question his actions.

He first met the man he was now killing with a few months ago, when he had just buried his father.

Dominic was a distant friend at school, he didn't get on too well with him, and he didn't really know him. Dominic had taken him in when no one else would, had looked after and supported him. Dominic was a big storyteller, and there was plenty of times when he had got the bajeezers scared out of him, but that was Dominic.

All that changed when he became part of the story.

His first murder was over in seconds, and he had only been witness, but it had been enough. That feeling of ultimate power had gotten hold of him, and he knew he was hooked. Feeling the life leave someone's body was the ultimate high, the ultimate drug offered in the human race.

Dominic was the master of the macabre; he was the orchestrator of the symphony of death. He called the shots, and Damon did as he was told, and that was the way it had always been.

But now, he thought that he had gone too far. He knew about revenge, how it twists a person, but-cutting someone open? It was too much. Too much blood and trouble, in his mind.

But he was never going to say anything, unless he wanted to end up like their many victims, stripped of their humanity before their life leaves their bodies. He knew that would happen.

'Damon! Are they ready for the next test?' came Dominic's strong voice from the area downstairs. Damon jumped a mile and dropped his pencil, cursing as he bent to pick it up. He cast a last look at the men in the cell- Sam was now being supported by his brother, who was rubbing his back in large circles, presumably to comfort him.

Damon gave a small, sad smile. He wondered how different his life might have been if he had a brother like that, what would have happened if he had someone like Dean to look after him...

'DAMON! ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME OR WHAT?' Dominic roared, coming in through the door, anger in his eyes. He walked over to Damon and pushed him hard in the shoulder, sending Damon careering onto the floor with a cry of pain.

'Answer me next time then!' he spat, before looking at the screen.

'I-I think they are ready!' Damon said meekly, rubbing his shoulder as they get up.

'...look at them, hugging each other like girls! Ha! Real men don't act like that, I'm surprised they beat dad in the first place...let's see what they're really made of!' he said, an eager smile on his face as he looked down at Damon. Damon nodded then turned away, he knew that they were comforting each other, and that was a good thing-it made them human.

He flinched when Dominic put an arm under his and pulled him up, brushing him down as he went.

'Are you ok?' he asked softly, looking him up and down.

'Yes-thank you' Damon brushed off his apology, knowing he didn't mean it; Dominic had a personality for every occasion, he would be back to beating him within the minute.

'If you're sure? Let's get the next game ready then!' he said cheerily, and then he walked out the door.

Damon watched him go, and as he hurried to follow him, he cast one last, forlorn look at the screen, at the brothers, seemingly determined-and desperate- to do anything in their power to keep each other safe.

And in a strange, roundabout way-Damon admired that.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was just a little back story for one of our villains, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**The next chapter will have the boy's next test!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating this for AGES, but I have been ill, and college work has been in overdrive lately, so I've been busy as well!**

**I've made this chapter a bit longer than usual; I hope this was worth the wait!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

As the lights came back on again, blinding the brothers that were lying on the floor, a dull click could be heard coming from the door. Dean, rubbing his eyes from the glare of the lights, quickly got up, patted Sam's shoulder, and made his way gingerly to the door, looking for what made the noise.

He put a hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pulled.

He was very surprised when the door opened easily, and without a sound. He looked questioningly at Sam, who was propped up by the wall, his face pale.

'Come on Sam!' Dean said, running to his brother and pulling him up, letting Sam put some weight on him. Sam's blood flow had stopped, and the wound was being staunched by some material from Dean's shirt, so that helped his wound keep clean as well.

'Do-do you really think...Th...it would be that easy?' Sam moaned, looking at the door with a frown.

Dean hated to admit it, but he did feel a bit apprehensive about leaving the sanctuary of this room, even though it did look like a dungeon. They had no idea what could lie ahead, and with Sammy already injured...

'Dean! What do we do?' Sam asked, shaking his brother slightly, looking around. He hated to leave the decisions to Dean, but really, there wasn't much either of them could do.

'Ok-you stay behind me, ok? We'll take this slow, and see what happens... we can't stay here...' Dean decided, hesitating as he made his way forwards. He sighed and turned back to Sam, who gave him a small smile.

'I'm right behind you dude-as always' he said.

Dean smiled and nodded, before walking slowly towards the door. His vision had now cleared, and he could see that the door lead onto a long corridor, and at the end of it was another door. Maybe their way out?

'Alright-let's go' he said, and began to walk down the room slowly, eyes peeled for danger.

Sam limped along behind him, keeping a look out as well. As he walked behind his brother, he had to swallow the rising panic in his throat. He knew Dean would get them out, but there was only one of him; what else did these crazy's have planned?

Dean stopped as they reached the door without a problem; he looked around again, before looking down at the doorknob.

'What's the matter?' Sam whispered, looking behind him.

'This was way too simple Sammy-something's up.' Said Dean, looking up at his brother with slightly scared eyes. He wouldn't let on how much panic, fear and worry was filling his heart right now.

'Open the door Dean, we can work out what's what when we get through' Sam said, panicked urgency saturating his veins like adrenaline.

Dean nodded and slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open as he went. The door only opened so far, and the door stopped a few inches from the doorframe.

'What the hell...' Dean muttered, pushing the door harder, but it wouldn't budge.

'It must be on a latch or a hook, or something...'Sam mused out loud, trying to look beyond the door, but it was still darkness.

'Aw to hell with this!' Dean growled, and he stepped back, ready to put all his weight on the door.

'No-Dean don't!' Sam yelled, trying to hold Dean back, but it was too late. Seconds later, Dean threw his shoulder against the door with a grunt, the door opening with a snapping of metal and the crunch of wood.

Dean sailed through the door, and fell heavily on the floor. Milliseconds later, Sam heard the splintering, scraping sound of something being moved against a hard surface.

'Son of a bitch!' Sam heard his brother groan out, followed by a short whimper of pain.

'Dean? You ok?' Sam asked, looking onto the floor, trying to pinpoint his brother through the utter darkness.

'Sammy...help...' he heard Dean moan out.

'Dean! I'm coming!' Sam yelled, getting ready to step through the door-

'NO! STAY THERE SAMMY!' Dean shouted.

Sam ran his hands through his hair, still trying to find his brother. He felt torn; do what Dean said, or risk him hurting more.

A moment later, a light came on in the room, and Sam could see the full extent of the horror that Dean had landed in.

The entire floor area of the room beyond the door was covered in a thick layer of broken, splintered glass. It filled the floor like a carpet, red glass, blue, green, white, it was all here.

'Oh my god...' whispered Sam, as he looked down at his brother, utter fear penetrating his heart.

Dean was lying, spread eagled, on the floor, glass peppering his face, embedded in his cheeks, hands and neck. No area of skin was spared; there was even glass sticking out from his boots.

'Sammy-stay where you are!' Dean called out again, groaning as he lifted his head, glass crackling from the dispersed weight.

'Then what am I supposed to do Dean?' growled Sam, angry at his brother for caring more about him than himself at a time like this.

'I mean it! Go back and find another way out! You can't walk on this stuff, your limping as it is!' Dean groaned, looking at Sam's wound.

Sam sighed as he looked at himself. It was true; he would probably fall into the glass himself and get hurt in the process...

...but there was no way in hell he was going to let Dean go through this on his own.

'No way man! I'm getting' you out!' He promised, before gingerly stepping onto the glass, ignoring Dean's yells of protest.

Sam put his hands out for a balance, well aware of what would happen if he fell. His wound was burning, his legs shaking as he made his way towards Dean.

After a few steps, he stepped onto a large, smooth piece of glass, and, with a cry of pain and surprise, lost his footing, falling forwards, arms spread to take the fall.

He landed with a heavy thud with a cry of pain, glass impaling his hands, splintering and embedding into his own face.

'SAMMY!' he heard Dean cry out, but he didn't reply. He just lay on the floor, trying to regulate his breathing, before he looked up.

'Oh god...' he moaned, looking beside him and seeing Dean's panic stricken face look at him.

'What the hell dude! I said don't come for me!' Dean was angry, Sam could tell, but he could be mad at him later.

'We need to get out Dean!' he replied, picking a large shard of glass from his brother's cheek and throwing it to the floor.

'Look at you man...' Dean groaned, looking at his little brother, with glass sticking from his face and hands.

'Don't worry about that-we need to get to the other door!' Sam instructed, looking toward the door which was a little way ahead of them.

'Ok, we need to go slow-I'll take my jacket off and use it to get the glass away!' Sam said, turning awkwardly and painfully, trying to take his jacket off. After he had taken it off, he began to use it a material broom, and bean to sweep it along the floor, sending glass to the left and right, leaving a space in middle that was clear enough for him to walk through.

As he began to make some leeway, he stood up, groaning, clutching his side.

Dean looked up at his brother, rubbing glass from his hands and slowly picking pieces from his face.

'I'll come back for you...I'll make a path to the door' Sam promised, smiling encouragingly as Dean nodded.

'Right... .' he muttered to himself, and he began to use his makeshift broom to clear more glass from the path, moaning with pain as he did.

It took him a while, but a few minutes later, Sam had made a pathway to the door, and he turned to his brother with a brave smile.

'Ok-let's get you up Dean...' He muttered as he made his way back to his brother, pulling him up slowly, letting Dean put some of his weight on him, just as Dean had done to him.

'Thank...you...'Dean groaned, looking at Sam, eyes full of gratitude.

'Hey...I could've left you there!' Sam smiled, and he began to lead Dean to the door.

As they made it to the door, Sam turned the handle, sighing with relief as the door opened easily. Before they stepped through, Sam looked around, grateful for the welcome light coming from the room.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong, or amiss with this room, so Sam gently helped Dean to walk through it.

As soon as they both stepped away from the door, it slammed shut and locked itself with a heavy metallic click.

'What do we do now?' Sam whispered, not quite sure why he was whispering.

'I don't know...I don't know...' came his reply.

Sam sighed noisily, looking around in panicked anger.

Suddenly, coming from the silence of the room, came the strange sound of gas escaping from a vent.

'Oh god...not this again...' Dean groaned, looking around.

'GIVE US A BREAK! WHY PICK US!' he yelled at the ceiling, not knowing if anyone could hear him.

Sam began to cough; the gas worked quickly, filling his lungs.

'Dean...'he muttered, before falling to the floor, already unconscious.

'Sam...No...' Dean groaned, practically falling to his brother's side, shaking him to wake him up.

Seconds later, Dean too fell to the floor, his head hitting Sam's back, his chin resting there as he fell into unconsciousness.

Then, the lights went out, plunging both boys into darkness...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it, I would love to know!**

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Sam woke from his unconscious state, the first thing he noticed was the cold, the icy, stinging cold.

He opened his heavy eyes, groaning as he rubbed a hand down his face, the cuts and contusions the glass made still fresh in his skin.

He looked around. The room he and his brother were now in was dark and misty, a strange white substance covering the floor, walls and the ceiling.

As Sam put his hands on the floor however, the dread of realisation hit him like a hammer blow.

_They were in a freezer_.

Looking around, he could now see clearly that the white substance was thick, crusty ice, and the mist was the cold coming from the walls.

With a small cry of desperation and panic, Sam directed his attentions to finding Dean, and yelped in relief as he saw his big brother, eyes closed, lying by the wall opposite him.

'Dean? Hey, wake up man!' Sam shouted, willing his tired and broken body to move, trying to get his burning muscles into action.

He stumbled over to Dean and fell to his knees beside him, rubbing his arm, shaking him slightly to induce him to wake. He did, fitfully, groaning as he too opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. 'What the...'

'Dean, we're in a freezer, we're gonna freeze to death if we don't do something!' Said Sam, teeth beginning to chatter as he looked around in panic. There was a door near the far wall, and he got up and slowly walked to it, his shaking fingers curling their way around the door's handle, which was a long metal bar. He flinched as his warm fingers touched the icy cold metal, but steadied himself, getting ready to push and pull the door to open it.

'Hurry up already Sammy-I'm freezing my bajeezers off in here!' Dean said, shivering violently on the floor.

'Ok, I'm doing it' replied Sam, looking back at the door, and he pushed the door.

It wouldn't open.

_But did he really expect otherwise?_

'DAMN IT!' he yelled, pounding on the door in frustration, sinking to his knees, his shoulders shaking as he continuously lost body heat.

'I-I-It w...Won't open...Were lo-locked in!' He stuttered, crawling over to Dean, who had managed to sit up. Dean put his arm around his little brother.

'Why is this happening to us Sammy?' he moaned, rubbing Sam's shoulder as he looked around at what could easily be the last place they'd ever see.

'Cos wa-we killed that man...revenge...' answered Sam, shrugging.

'We didn't even know his name!'Dean growled, frustrated anger coursing through his body.

'I know...'bu-but it makes a –che-change from ghosts and –ghouls...don't it?' Sam chuckled, shivering violently. He sank lower to the floor, feeling his heat ebb away.

Dean looked at his brother in concern. He shifted a bit, and then nudged Sam's shoulder, making Sam's head rest on his shoulder. He then put his chin on the top of Sam's head, looking around the room.

'Ok, Sammy...I'm gonna get us outta here...there's gotta be a way, hasn't there?' he said, eyes looking at the top of Sam's head. He didn't know whether Sam was listening or not, but he was kind of convincing himself with his little monologue.

Sam smiled, grateful for the heat that Dean was blowing on the top of his head. He wasn't sure whether it was intentional or not, but he was grateful for the welcome heat it brought.

'I don't know...how can we make it out of this one?' he said slowly, closing his eyes against the biting cold, thanking heaven that there wasn't a cold breeze flowing through the room as well.

'I'll find a way out Sammy...I always do...' Dean replied.

'I kn-Know...'Sam chuckled, moving his head to look up at his brother, who smiled encouragingly back.

* * *

For a few minutes, the boys sat in silence, each in their own worlds, thinking about what had happened, and how to get themselves out of their current situation, but none of them could think of a solution.

'We're not going to be able to get out of this, are we?' said Sam, deciding to state the obvious.

'What? Of course we are! Come on Sammy, don't give up! I'm gonna get us outta this, you just see!' said Dean, alarmed by Sam giving up so easily. Didn't he trust him anymore?

'I know yu-you will, I'm thu-thinking out loud...' corrected Sam, not really meaning it.

Of course he trusted his brother; he just didn't know whether he could get them out of this.

A few minutes later, both brothers's looked up as the door began to open with a loud, deep creaking sound. A shadow appeared on the other side of the door, and then a figure appeared, stooped and fearful looking, as if whoever it was was looking around to see if they had been spotted.

Sam moved his head of Dean's shoulder, even though he immediately missed the heat it brought.

Dean also became more alert, looking intently at the figure, who was still cloaked in shadow.

Suddenly the figure came into plain view, both boys not quite believing what they were seeing.

It was the shorter man of the duo, the one of short cropped black hair, Dean didn't know his name.

'Are you two ok?' Damon asked, peering at the brother's to make sure they were ok.

Dean looked at him incredulously, and had to suppress a laugh. 'Why the hell do you care? YOU'RE DOING THIS TO US!' he roared, standing up with a tired groan.

'Oh, well yes...But I never wanted it to get this far!' the man sputtered, seemingly embarrassed by Dean's comments.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked, also standing up.

Damon sighed, and stopped for a while, as if gathering his thoughts. 'Dominic is out of control. I understand the need for revenge, I mean, even you two have to understand that? You killed his father!'

'You think we should feel sorry for the bastard?

'What? No! Of course not! I'm only doing this because I owe him my life. Look, I have nothing against you two, I wish I wasn't a part of this...but I have to be...' he said sadly, avoiding eye contact with both brothers.

'Then help us' Sam said quietly, hoping he could get Damon in their side.

Damon looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. 'Are you insane? No way-no way...I can't do that...He'll kill me...'

'Listen to me you spineless son of a bitch-he's going to kill us if you don't help!' Dean growled, getting fed up of the talking.

'I-I don't know...I can't...he'll find out...' Damon deliberated, wringing his hands nervously.

'We can help you-you get us out, we can make sure Dominic never finds you' promised Sam.

_Because you'll be in a hole..._Dean thought, but he didn't comment.

'oh...maybe...I'll think about it...I'll have to do it proper like...' said Damon, looking visibly scared as he contemplated betraying his only friend, the man who had helped him after his fathers passing.

'Whatever it takes...just don't make it too long' said Sam, hoping upon help that they had made an ally.

There was an inaudible roar that made Damon jump, and he actually yelped in fright.

'Dominic wanted me to bring you to him! Damn ...I forgot...'

'It's ok, it's ok...just think about what we've talked about...please...' Sam said, looking imploringly at him.

'Yeah, yeah ok...we have to go now!' he said, almost whining as he nodded his head back at the door.

Dean nodded and motioned for him to lead the way; Damon smiled gratefully and walked ahead of them

Dean turned to his brother, whispering in his ear, 'are you sure he's going to do it?'

'Only time will tell...' Sam whispered back.

'...Only time will tell...'

**Will Damon help the boys, or is it just a trick?**

**What's next for Sam and Dean?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Well boys, you've been brought here for a little...chat' Dominic's deep voice punctuated the harsh lighting of the large, circular room that Sam and Dean had been brought to. Right in the middle of the room was a huge, plush leather armchair, and that was where Dominic was speaking from, arms on the arm rests, looking just like the lord of a manor.

Dean looked around, noting the dark walls, the stone carpet. Behind the huge red chair that Dominic was sitting in there were two large plastic cages, one shrouded in complete darkness, the other full of the same harsh lighting that was in the room.

'Well, I say chat; this is more of an introduction to your next test, really', Amended Dominic with what looked like an indulgent smile.

Sam's eyes shot up at that, a new explosion of fear now erupting in his chest. How much more could they both take?

'I see Dean is already curious about what lies behind me?', Dominic asked, raising his eyebrows at Dean, who scowled and said nothing.

'Why are you doing this to us? We understand vengeance, but come on! This is too far!' he growled. He took a subconscious step backwards and closer to Sam when Dominic leapt from his chair, eyes ablaze with fury.

'I WILL DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS HERE! I AM THE MASTER OF THESE GAMES!' he roared, enjoying the feeling of power and control as he watched Sam give an involuntary flinch at the harshness of his words.

He sank back into his chair, his features relaxing.

'Now-'he said quietly, watching the brothers closely. 'In the cage to my left...' he nodded his head toward the plastic cage which was cloaked in darkness. Seconds later though, the lights inside the cage lit up, revealing what was inside.

The immediate screams of a woman could be heard, and the woman in question ran to the side of the cage, slamming her fists on it, pounding to get out.

'LET ME OUTTA HERE!' she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and staining her eyes from the mascara.

Sam heard Dean gasp and go stiff behind him, and he felt a thrill of panic in his own heart.

Dean turned to Dominic with a sudden outburst of anger, Dominic's eyes lit up at the prospect that mouthy was going to have a go at him.

'let her go you son of a bitch!' he yelled, marching up to him in a fury, fully intending to go and beat the living daylights out of this crazy, and by default get them all out of here.

Dominic, who sensed what, was about to happen, stopped smiling and reached into his cushion beside him, pulling out a fully automatic handgun. He flipped off the safety and aimed it at Sam's chest in seconds, leaving Dean to stop dead as he whipped his head round.

'NO! Don't shoot, don't shoot!' he cried out, already running back to Sam, who had his arms raised as he saw the gun pointed directly at him.

As Dean reached his little brother, Dominic began to laugh. 'See, this is what I love about siblings! Always willing to do whatever it takes to save the other! No other bond is like it, I daresay not even husbands and wives are like it!' he clapped a few times.

'But now, we shall put my notion to the test, shall we? As I have aforementioned, the lovely Sara has kindly consented to joining you for this test, isn't that right?' he asked, turning his attention to the woman, who was still crying fitfully, sinking to her knees.

'You bastard...I didn't sign up for this!' she gasped out, wiping her eyes, and looking imploring at the brothers.

'Help me! Please!' she whispered, as if all the voice had been drained of her.

'Now, we won't have any of that Sara! No pleading or bargaining, we've been and done that!' chided Dominic, and he turned back to Sam and Dean.

'I expect your both wondering what the other cage is for? Well, I'll tell you _who_ it's for. Sam, you're getting in that cage.' He said darkly, eyes glinting as he watched the brother's process this information.

'oh no he isn't!' said Dean, shaking his head as he moved in front of Sam, completely willing to take the bullet for him.

'Fine. Then you both die.' Dominic said quietly, aiming the gun at Dean's chest instead.

'Wait! Don't shoot him! Ok, I'll get in the damn cage!' Sam growled, an arm on his brother's shoulder, half his body covering where the bullet would have penetrated.

Dean shook his head, but Sam nodded. He couldn't let Dean take a bullet for him.

'Right, I guess that settles it then. Damon-keep a gun on Dean, I'll get little brother all set up!' Dominic said.

He stood up and motioned for Sam to follow him, Sam had no idea what was about to happen, but he knew that there was no way that they could let Sara down. Whatever had to be done, Sara had to be saved, she had no part of this.

He allowed himself to get in the cage, trying not to flinch or shake as Dominic slammed the door shut behind him and locked it tight.

'What are you doing?' Sara hissed, but Sam couldn't think of an answer, he kept his eyes trained on his big brother at all times.

Dean felt like his heart and stomach were made of lead as he watched Sammy being led into the damn cage. Whatever happened, he knew that he was going to help them both, no matter what the cost.

Dominic waited until he was sat back in his leather armchair before he addressed Dean again.

'Now. The cages that Sara and Sam have been locked in are completely airtight. In a moment, I am going to press a button, and slowly but surely, all the oxygen will be sucked out of both cages, but I have made an adjustment to Sara's-she will have a longer supply, but only a few seconds more.

So what do you do Dean? Do you try and find a way to save you dear little brother, to continue you own life, travelling around with trusty brother in tow-or do you save Sara, a family woman with three children under ten, and a loving husband who is probably scouring America for her? What do you choose, to save Sam to make you life better, or save Sara, and help someone you've always sworn to protect?' he asked, an evil sneer covering his features as he watched Dean.

Dean looked over in aguish to Sara, who had started to cry again now she had heard her fate. Dean then looked to his brother, who was steadfastly looking at the wall, avoiding eye contact, his jaw held firm so as not to betray the fear that was emulating in his body.

Dean desperately wanted Sam to look at him, to at least give him a small indication that he was ok, even though he knew he wasn't.

'The way to save your brother-or Sara, whichever you choose- is to get the right key to fit the lock. For example, Sam's lock is in the shape of a tree, whilst Sara's is the shape of a love heart. Very simple, I know, but there are an awful lot of keys to sort through in the short time you have.' Dominic added, casting his eyes to the large box of keys that were on the floor beside him.

'You better start soon, I'm going to press the button in three...two...one...NOW.' he said, before pushing a large black button that was hidden in his cushion.

Dean gasped and looked at Sam, who stiffened and looked around himself, making a conscious effort not to breathe a lot.

Sara however, began to almost immediately hyperventilate. She started to scream and pound at the cage, yelling inaudibly at Dean, who couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

Dean looked round to challenge Dominic again, but with a start he realised that he had disappeared from the room.

'Son of a bitch!' he yelled in frustration, before running over to Sam, who had sat down, his arms tucked around his legs.

'Sammy! Are you ok?' Dean asked, putting his palms on the plastic, looking at his brother in concern and fear.

'Get Sara out Dean. Don't worry about me.' replied Sam, voice calm and levelled, so he was using as little breath he possibly could.

'Don't worry about you? Are you crazy?' growled Dean, looking around to key chest and then at Sara, who was curled in a ball, crying to herself.

'Please! Just get her out and then concentrate on me, just her out first!' said Sam, nodding his head at Sara.

Dean nodded, knowing that his brother was right, but he didn't want to leave Sam like this. After a while, he realised he didn't have any other choice.

This is what they did. Save people.

He tore across to the other cage, and banged onto the plastic, jolting Sara out of her crying.

'Hey! It's Sara, isn't it? Ok Sara, I need you to regulate your breathing, make it light and shallow, 'cos it's going to get really hard to breathe pretty soon ok?' he asked.

Sara nodded and started to breathe slower. 'Adda girl!' smiled Dean, before he ran to the key chest, falling to his knees beside it.

He rummaged around for a while, looking for both a heart and a tree shaped key, all the while casting scared and frustrated glances at his brother and Sara, who both seemed to be doing pretty well, if that was the right thing to call it.

After a while he realised that he couldn't work like that, so with an angry growl he upended the chest, sending the keys spinning to the floor.

'Oh my god, it's getting harder to breath! Oh help me...help me!' came the scared voice of Sara, and she began to whimper and cry again.

Dean cast a look down at the pile of keys, but realised he would have to help her calm down before he could save her, otherwise she would be dead long before he managed to find it.

'Hey! Please, you have to calm down! Your gonna lose oxygen more if you start crying again!' Dean said as he walked over to her, watching as Sara crumpled, her blond hair falling in front of her face.

'Please...I just want to see my babies again...please help me out...' she whispered, her voice cracking as her air supply became scarce.

'You will Sara! You will see them again! You have to do what I said though-breathe slow and light, use as little as possible, and you'll make it, I promise!' he said, nodding as Sara smiled at him and began to regulate her breathing once more.

A few seconds later Dean ran over to Sam, noting with a pang of fear that he had his eyes closed, and his chest movements were laboured.

'Sammy? You hanging in there?' he asked.

Sam didn't open his eyes as he answered. 'Just...get the...Damn key...Dean' he managed to get out.

'Yeah ok, I'll find it Sammy, I'll get you out!' Promised Dean, and without waiting for a reply, he ran back to the pile of keys and began to sort through them, eyes searching over every one. After what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was a relatively short time, but in which both Sam and Sara had resorted to gasping for breath, Dean found the first key.

_A heart_.

In his head, Dean was celebrating; he could now save Sara, she would live to see her children grow up.

In his heart, he was terrified for Sam; he had less of an air supply than Sara, even that should be running thin. He had to find the other key fat, or Sam wasn't going to make it.

Trying to ignore his instincts to save Sam, he got up and raced to Sara's cage, found the lock and turned the key in it, opening the door and allowing Sara to get out.

'Oh my god, thank you! Thank you!' she squealed, throwing her arms around Dean and sobbing into his shoulder.

Over her shoulder, his eyes were trained in Sam; he could see that his head was now resting on his arms, and by the way his shoulder were hardly moving up and down, he guessed he was running out of oxygen .

Fast.

'Ok, help me find the key for Sam now, would you? It would be easier with two of us' he asked as Sara let go of him.

He frowned at her when she shook her head, then looked for the way out.

'No... No I can't...I have to get out-I have to see my children!' she said, eyes round with fear once more.

Dean's however, filled with anger and incredulity. 'Hey, I just saved your life!' he said, but she didn't seem to care.

'I have to see my babies...I have to go!' she whispered, and then she opened the door and fled.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean exclaimed, and then he turned back to Sam, who was now lying on the floor.

'Sammy! I'm gonna get you out of here!' he shouted, then he ran back to the keys, throwing himself to the floor and looking for a tree shaped key.

He was very aware that Sam's time was running out, and started to cry himself, in panic and frustration as he continued to search for the key.

A few seconds later, however, he finally had the key. 'Yes!' he gasped, before getting up and running to Sam's cage.

'Sammy! Sammy...I got it! Your ok dude! I'm getting you out!' he said, repeating himself as he turned the lock, opening the door and letting cold air rush in.

He ran to his stricken brother and picked him bodily up, before carrying him outside and laying him on the floor.

'Come on dude...don't do this to me...don't let them beat you...come on...' Dean said, shaking Sam and watching his face.

He was relieved to see that Sam was still breathing, although very shallowly.

'Come on buddy...deep breathes...' he encouraged, rubbing his back and shaking his shoulders.

'Sa-sara?' Sam managed to get out.

'Gone. I got her out first Sammy-like you wanted.' Dean smiled, looking down as Sam gave a smile of his own.

'Good...thanks... for getting me...out...' he said.

'Hey! I always will! Don't you forget it!' Dean chuckled.

Seconds later thought, the lights went out again, plunging them into pitch blackness.

'What's going to happen to us now?' asked Sam, still in his brother's arms.

'I don't know Sammy, but I guess we're about to find out...'

**What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked this longer chapter; I had a lot to write for this one!**

**Thank you for reading, and please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When the lights of the room came on yet again, Dean knew at once that something was up.

He looked around, keeping an arm on Sam's shoulder so as not to lose him, but he needn't have worried; Sam was sat on the floor next to his feet, still breathing in deeply to get as much air in a possible.

'What's going on now?' asked Sam, looking up at his brother as he stood up, holding onto his hand for support and to steady him.

'I'm not sure Sammy-we're in the same room, aren't we?' replied Dean, looking around himself, a puzzled expression on his face.

'Yeah I presume so, unless the floor moves, why?'

'The cages are gone' answered Dean, pointing at the place both cages used to be; now there was just an empty space.

'Huh. That's weird...I think it's the same room...' said Sam, realising his was doubting himself.

He looked across at the door, and, shrugging, he made his way to it, and pulled on the handle.

'Did you really think it would open?' asked Dean, rubbing the back of his neck, slight humour in his voice.

This soon faded when Sam once again pulled on the door.

'Dude, what are you doing?'

'Come here Dean' grunted Sam, still trying to open the damn door.

Dean shrugged and walked over to his brother, coming to a stop beside him. Sam looked up from one last pull and gave him a quizzical look.

'The doors locked from the outside' he said.

Dean feigned surprise, before chuckling a little. 'Oh my god no! Oh this is it Sammy, the door is locked from the outside!' he smiled, not quite managing a full Dean Winchester grin.

'No you idiot! The door is locked from the outside-that means we can't get out, but someone can get in!' snapped Sam, standing up and looking seriously at his brother.

'So?' said Dean, still not grasping what Sammy was trying to say,

'So-there must be someone else out there, someone who can help us! Why are we stuck in here?' asked Sam, his last question sounding more like a plea than a question.

The bell had finally gone off in Dean's head.

'I don't think anyone would try to save us dude-we have to get out some other way'

'How? Come on man, we're stuck in here until someone opens that damn door!' said Sam in a low angry voice.

Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's ok Sammy, we're gonna get outta here-'he couldn't finish as Sam swung away from him, hands in his hair.

'I don't think I can take much more of this!' he said.

'Come on dude-'said Dean, but he was stopped from speaking once again by another noise.

Both boys turned as they heard a key being fiddled around with in the lock, the door unlocked, and began to open.

'Who-whose in here? I'm not afraid of you!' came a strong, but scared sounding voice from the other side of the door. It sounded male.

'Hey! We're stuck in here-can you help us?' Dean shouted back, pulling open the door in the process.

As soon as the door was fully open, the man came forward with a yell of anger, pushing Dean in the chest and bringing him to the floor.

As soon as Dean was down, Sam could see that the man who had just burst in through the door was packing. There was a small handgun clutched in his hands, and it was pointed, shaking, aimed at the youngest Winchester's head.

'Ok, calm down sir...we're not here to hurt you-put the gun down-'

'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!' the man growled, sweat clinging in beads across his young looking face.

'y-your girlfriend? I have no idea...please, just put the gun down!' stammered Sam, looking toward the floor to see Dean, groaning as he got up off the floor and faced the man.

'He said put the gun down!' he said calmly, stepping back as the man with the gun wheeled around and pointed the weapon at him instead.

'DO YOU HAVE HER? Oh my god where is she?' the man yelled.

Dean shook his head. 'We don't know, you have to believe us!'

'Well, it's good to see your all getting along so well! But now is the time for the game to start!' came the sound of Dominic from the other side of the door.

'that's him-give her back!' the man yelled, jumping at the door, but it swung shut, and all three men heard the heavy sound of an internal lock being put into place.

'You can't come out, oh no, that would spoil the fun!' Dominic's humour-filled voice filled the space between the doors.

'What the hell do you want!' yelled Sam, pounding on the door with his fist.

'Well, I'm afraid this next test also involves a key-just one, mind you. There is a key somewhere in this room, and the first person who finds it get's to go free! Sounds simple, but when you add to the mix that a woman's life is at stake, and the only person that can help her is in the room with you, whose going to come out on top? Happy hunting!' the sound of Dominic laughing manically faded away, leaving the man with the gun roaring in anger.

'NO! YOU BRING HER HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!' his words descended into sobs as he sunk to the floor.

Sam looked at his brother, wondering what the hell to do.

'We have a key to find.' Dean said finally, his voice full of steely determination.

'But he said there was only one! Whose going to get it?' asked Sam.

'We'll work that out when we come to it! We are getting out Sammy, so come on-help me!' growled Dean, not willing to think about the decision he was going to have to make.

The man stood up shakily, still brandishing his weapon. 'I need that key! My girlfriends in danger, I need to help her!' he said, his voice calm and low, which made shivers go up Sam's spine.

That tone of voice and a loaded weapon seldom went hand in hand.

'Sir, the gun-put it down...please...' he said quietly, but he fell silent completely when the gun was once again aimed at him and his brother.

'You two are gonna sit right over here, until I find the key-then I'm getting out!'

'Or what?' Dean challenged, immediately regretting it when the gun was cocked at aimed at his head.

'Or I shoot you both-either way I'm getting out!' he sneered, before motioning for Sam to get next to his brother.

'Please, let us help...we can work together...'

'What, so you can take the key for yourself? No way! Go sit over there!' the man ordered.

Sam did as he was told, arms above his head. He knew that the dude only wanted to get to his girlfriend, but even though they were supposed to be protecting these people, they didn't want to stay here any longer if they didn't need to be.

The man, gun still trained on both brother's heads, began to search the room, looking everywhere he could find to locate the key.

Dean leaned in to whisper to Sam. 'Dude, we need to get the key!'

'You wanna get shot in the process?' Sam whispered back.

Dean shrugged and looked around.

'Hey, this is a big room, we could help you!' he shouted, trying not to care about the gun to his head.

'No! You two stay there! I don't need no help, I can do it by myself!' the man roared, eyes still looking back and forth for the key.

'Ok dude-that's cool...' Dean smiled, trying to put their crazy new friend at ease. If they weren't careful, one of them was going to wind up with a lump of metal in them, he wanted to make sure that that didn't happen.

'Hey...' Sam nudged him, his eyes firmly on the still searching man.

'Yeah?'

'I gotta plan!'

* * *

It had been a while since the man had started looking for the key, and he was quite sure that he had searched every inch of the goddamn room, without so much as a whiff of a key. He was beginning to panic, Jane could be anywhere, he needed to find her before his time was up.

He looked up to see where he could search next, and his heart sank when he looked over to the two boys that were sitting in the corner.

He didn't want to hurt them, but if either of them got in the way of him finding the key...

He sighed and walked over to them, not making eye contact, staying a relatively spacious distance around them.

'Please...we can help! Just let us help you!' said Sam eyes shining with honesty the man was inclined to believe, but one look at his brother and he knew that it could be a trap.

'No, I said stay there!' he warned, before looking down at the floor, trying to spot the key.

He really should have anticipated an attack, but he still wasn't ready for Sam to come crashing down on him, pinning him to the floor.

'GET OFF! I have to find the key!' he yelled, grappling with the gangly dude, his hands pulling and squeezing his arms to get him off.

Sam rolled off him, feeling immediately guilty, but he still stood his ground, motioning with his head for Dean to go find the key.

He had no idea what would happen if Dean found the damn thing, but right now he had other things on his mind.

The man growled and raised his gun, but Sam easily pulled it out of his reach, receiving a hefty punch in the side of the head in the process.

The man didn't seem to be finished; he rugby tackled Sam, and with a shout of surprise, Sam fell to the floor, hitting the back of his head on the floor.

Before he could defend himself the man started to punch every inch of him he could find, not caring whether it was covered by skin, hair or clothing.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, Sam turned his head to locate his brother, and saw him chucking things on the floor to try and find the key.

Dean was looking everywhere for the damn key, but he just couldn't find it anywhere. With a growl of frustration, he whirled around and ran to the other side of the room. As he was running, he felt something hit his face with a forceful clunk, and he gasped in pain, clutching his head and rubbing the spot where he was hit.

'What the-' he gasped, looking around for the thing that he had collided with.

Further up the room, and only when he was squinting, he could see something dangling from the high ceiling, and as he looked down, he finally saw what had hit him in the face.

'Son of a bitch!' he muttered, pulling the key from the small piece of string it was dangling from.

He turned back to see how Sam was doing, and yelped when he saw his brother being pummelled by the crazy, who was sitting on top of him.

'Hey! HEY! I GOT THE KEY! GET OFF OF MY BROTHER NOW!' he roared, showing the man the key.

He leapt up as if burned, and made a grab for it, but Dean held it out of his reach.

'Please...please...I need it...My girlfriend needs me...' he moaned, tears forming in his eyes again as his eyes fell on the key.

'Yeah, and me and my brother want to get out too! Ever thought of that! Huh! It's not just you that's in trouble here!' growled Dean.

'Dean...' Sam began, but he was cut off.

'We wanna get out too! Maybe we have lives to get to as well!'

'Dean I-'

'We've been stuck here for god knows how long, and your gonna get the key just cos you asked for it? No way!'

'Dean...'

'I'm scared outta my wits, I can't control this, I can't- I can't do this! I need to get out!' tears were falling down Dean's cheeks now, not caring what the other man thought of it.

Sam stood up and looked at is brother, and also without a thought for the man standing in front of them, wrapped his strong arms around his brother, pulling him close.

He knew Dean couldn't control this, and he shouldn't blame himself, but that was just Dean, it was the way he always was.

Dean sniffled into his brother's jacket, shaking his head.

'Dean- the key is for only one person, we wouldn't both be able to go, maybe we should just give the man the key-'

'You wanna stay here?' growled Dean, pulling himself away.

'No! Of course not, but we wouldn't both be able to get out now-we should stay together and ride it out, this man is one person, let him go.'

Dean looked across at the man, who was still looking at the small key in his hands. He looked down at it himself, knowing that this key could get one of them out. he knew he would have given the key to Sammy, letting himself go through with the 'games', it was ok as long as he knew Sam was safe.

But he knew that the man in front of them was in the same dilemma as them.

'Here-'he said, throwing the key over to him, the sound of metal hitting stone piercing the air around them.

'Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll bring back help! Just keep going, I'm rooting for you! Don't give up, help will be coming!' the man gabbled, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. Seconds later, he was gone, the door automatically locking behind him.

'See-he's "rooting for us"...nice to know!' Dean chuckled, but he soon turned serious.

'Well, what now?' he asked, watching as Sam shook his head and shrugged.

'I have no idea; I guess we're just going to have to find out'

**I hope you liked this chapter; it was a lot longer than usual! I have at least 2 more games lined up, and I have planned the ending, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean pressed his face against the side of the thick wooden door, his cheek scraping against it.

He closed his eyes so he could focus, and started to listen to what was going on on the other side of the door.

He could hear a faint rustling, but just as he was homing in to really concentrate on the sound, Sam started to walk around behind him, his footsteps echoing and ricocheting through the wood.

'Dude, I'm trying to listen here!' he snapped, but he immediately felt bad. It wasn't Sam's fault that they had to give up the key-it was just common sense.

Sam shook his head and sighed. 'Sorry man, I'm just scared-what the hell is going to happen now?' he asked, once again running his hands through his hair, his bangs flopping as he did so.

Dean softened, realising that the poor kid was terrified. He wished there was something he could do to get them away from here, but there was no way out.

'Hey, it's gonna be ok...remember what I said?' he smiled, watching as Sam rolled his eyes slightly with a smile.

'That you'll get out of here-I know Dean! He chuckled, knowing full well that his big brother kept his promises-he always did.

'There, see...and don't you forget it!' Dean smiled back, trying to inject some humour into the atmosphere.

'So how are we going to get out of here?' asked Sam, partly to annoy Dean, partly because he had absolutely no idea on how they were going to get free from these crazies.

'We need a plan, w-'

'There will be no time for plans, Dean!' came a voice from the other side of the door, and suddenly it was unlocked, Damon coming into the room with a smug smile on his face.

'Hey-what happened to helping us you son of a bitch! We should have got that key!' Dean spat angrily, stepping back to cover Sam, looking at Damon with a thunderous look in his eyes.

'I never said I would help you' Damon said, a small smile playing on his lips. It was a look Sam dearly wished to knock off his face.

'You bastard! Yes you did, back in the freezer!' Dean said incredulously, staring at Damon with renewed hatred.

'You must have misunderstood me-I'm here to bring Sam to Dominic. Sam, if you'll come with me?' Damon asked, almost pleasantly, as if suggesting a walk in some lush gardens on a summer's day.

'No way-you're not taking Sam! I'll kill you before you do!' barked Dean, making sure he well and truly covered Sam. There was no way in hell that Sam was going anywhere without him-he would rather die first.

'Relax Dean; you'll get your turn-it's Sam's turn first.' Smiled Damon.

'Turn for what?' Sam spat, the now familiar feeling of fear rushing through his veins like adrenaline.

'Wait and see, you and your brother will see soon enough!' Damon's eyes glinted with something neither of the brother's could quite fathom out-it seemed to be halfway between malice and pure happiness.

'You touch my brother-you feel my fist, you understand?' growled Dean in a dangerous low voice, signalling he meant business.

'I think I'll take the risk' whispered Damon, before swiping his hand toward Dean's face, catching the side of his cheek with his fingernails. As Dean instinctively ducked and covered his face, Damon made his move, pushing Dean to the floor and grabbing Sam, before attempting to drag him from the room.

Sam was no lightweight, and he knew how to fight. He grabbed Damon's hand and twisted it, watching as Damon dropped to the floor with an agonised squeal.

The pain didn't last long though, as he was soon up and at Sam again, this time throwing miss-aimed

blows to his face and body, most of them hitting thin air.

Sam felt a pang of strange pity for this guy; he didn't even know how to fight. His gain though.

It was his turn to return fire, and his well aimed right hook caught his mark perfectly, sending Damon sideways with a cry, clutching his now bruised jaw.

After ensuring that Damon would be out for at least a few seconds, Sam turned and scuttled round to help Dean up, who was now sporting some long, bloodied scars running down his face.

'God I hope the guy doesn't have rabies' he growled angrily, rubbing the blood off.

'You can't get Rabies from cuts Dean-it has to be the saliva-'

'Dude I don't care! We need to go –now!' roared Dean, but as he stood up and made his way toward the door, Damon blocked his path, and with one, fierce and brutal movement, sent a punch that forced the eldest Winchester off his feet and in a crumpled heap on the ground, his nose bleeding, eyes closed.

Sam looked down, aghast, but as he bent down to try and help his brother he was roughly pulled by his hair, and was dragged, kicking, struggling and yelling, out of the door and into the corridor, the door swinging shut on an unconscious, unaware Dean.

**What's going to happen to Sam? How will Dean manage to save him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Up next-Sam's game!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The idea for the following game was dreamed up by my twin, so I hope you enjoy her input! **

Dean woke up groggily, massaging the front of his face, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He groaned as he stood up, shaking his head to level off his piercing headache. He looked around, looking to see if the bastard had done anything to Sam.

He was going to kill him if he even laid a finger on his little brother.

'Sam?' he called out into the cold stone room, his lone voice echoing through the air.

Panic immediately began to rise in his throat, along with a torrent of pure anger.

Sam had been taken when he was supposed to be looking out for him; it was all coming back to him now.

He should have protected Sam, now god knows what Dominic and Damon were doing to him.

'SAMMY!'Dean yelled at the top of his voice, rushing to the door and wrenching the handle, fully expecting it to be locked, but to his great surprise and relief, the door opened without a problem, the door gliding out before him.

Dean stifled a gasp, and then stopped dead in his tracks. This was way too easy.

'Sam?' he muttered, looking around, peering down the corridor he had found himself in.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside the door, making sure he propped it open with his foot; they may need to use the door if anything happened.

As he stepped away, however, it seemed the door had other plans; it swung shut and automatically locked itself.

'Damn it!' Dean cursed, before disregarding the door completely. Now was not the time to be worrying about a stupid door, if anything happened to Sammy he would never be able to forgive himself.

He looked around the corridor, and to his left he saw there was a small table. On the table was the handgun that the man had used to make them not look for the key; the man who wanted to find his girlfriend. He picked it up and looked inside the bullet chamber-there was a single bullet in there. Without giving the gun much thought, he tucked it into the waistband on his trousers and moved off, calling Sam again.

'Sammy!' Dean said, a little louder this time, making his way quickly but cautiously down the corridor, all the while listening out for his brother.

There was a door to the left of him, but when he went in there he found it to be completely empty.

As he shut the door again, he heard a noise that made his blood run cold.

'Deam! Helm be!' came the unmistakable sound of his brother's voice.

He whipped around and came face to face with a door he had not previously seen. He pulled ferociously on the door with a cry of panic, and stepped into the room.

What he saw as he looked around he was sure would haunt him for the rest for his life.

Sam was on the other side of the room, standing up, his hands were bound, and a piece of cloth was wedged between his teeth to stop him from speaking.

Tears where running down his face, and he shook his head at Dean as he stepped into the room.

The most horrifying thing, however, was that Sam had a thick rope wrapped around his neck, and behind him, mounted on the walls, was a layer-a huge metal layer- of nails.

'Oh my god...'Dean moaned, looking in horror at the predicament his brother was in. He immediately started forwards, to help his brother, but stopped dead when Sam yelled at him, his voice distorted by the cloth shoved in his mouth, but the body language his brother was showing was more than enough for Dean

His eyes were wide with fear, and he was shaking his head ferociously from side to side, yelping and yelling from beyond the cloth.

'Sammy I need to help you!' Dean called, stepping forwards just one step.

Sam yelled and closed his eyes, before making a guttural choking sound as he was forced back a step, closer to the vertical bed of nails.

Dean yelped as he watched his brother get forced backwards, and he took a massive step back, but it didn't seem to make a difference; Sam was still a step closer to those nails.

'What am I supposed to do?' he asked, more to himself than to his brother. He wrung his hands and pawed at his hair; he had no idea what to do, if he stepped forwards to help Sam, his brother would be pulled further and further into the nails, but he couldn't exactly sit here and do nothing.

He looked up at how many steps Sammy would have to be forced backwards before he reached the nails-he calculated it as about five or six, so he had some leeway. But he didn't want to scare Sam with the thought that he was about to be impaled.

He took another precautionary step backwards, just to make sure that he didn't force Sam back when he didn't need to.

He sat heavily on the floor. 'it's gonna be ok Sammy- I just need to think this through!' he promised, his heart breaking just that little bit more as Sam shook his head, a tear trailing down his cheek as he looked at him.

'I have to Sam-I need to figure out what to do' Dean replied, and then very painfully he made a conscious effort to block out all that was around him.

A few seconds later though, Sam let out another choking splutter, and Dean stood up to watch with horrified eyes his brother being pulled back by the rope, he guessed by a lever behind him.

'No! No!' it was easy to understand what Sam was yelping out as he desperately tried to step forwards, his eyes closing as he winced, the rope biting into the soft flesh of his exposed neck.

'Deam! Stom it!' he begged, brown eyes shining as he looked desperately at his brother.

Dean yelled angrily, in his mind he wanted to run as fast as he could and pull his brother back, but he knew he would be further driving his brother toward the nail stakes.

'WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?' He yelled at the ceiling, growling in complete anger and frustration.

He put his hands on his hips as he walked backwards to start pacing. He stopped when his fingertips hit metal-the gun.

Dean pulled it out and studied it, remembering that it only had one bullet in it.

As he was deliberating what to do, he heard Sam choke again, watching in horror as Sam was pulled back another step. Dean reckoned he only had one more step before he hit the nails- he had to act fast.

Resting the gun in both hands, Dean steadied his aim and looked down the sight, flicking off the safety wit his gun.

'Keep still Sammy!' he warned, moving to the side so he didn't hit his brother.

Sam nodded and turned his head away, further exposing the rope for the bullet to pierce.

With one last look down the sight, and after taking a deep breath, Dean squeezed the trigger, sending the bullet on its trajectory.

In the space of about two seconds, the bullet cut through the middle of the rope and severed the connection it held to his brother, just before it was wrenched back the last little way, the rope hitting the nails and folding neatly into the gaps, Dean did not want to think about what would have happened if he was even a few seconds late with firing.

Sam fell to the floor with a muffled yell, his arms bent awkwardly behind him. Dean raced to his side and fell to his knees beside him, using his bare hands to pull off the rope bindings that held his brother's hands together.

Sam ripped off his makeshift gag, and threw himself into his brother's arms, Dean hugging him so tight he was afraid he wasn't going to let him go.

Dean tried so hard not to sob as he held his brother close, rocking him gently as his brother cried in his arms.

'Its ok dude-I gotcha...your ok...I gotcha...' he muttered over and over, rubbing Sam's back.

'Dean...we need to get out of here- I can't do this anymore, I want to get out of here!' Sam said, sniffing and wiping his eyes as he surfaced from his brother's embrace.

'I know Sammy...hey-the doors open, can you walk?' Dean asked, standing up and hauling his brother to his feet.

'They would have left the door open for a reason though' Sam warned, walking over to the door regardless and taking a peep outside. It seemed clear, but he still had his doubts.

'Come on Sammy-this could be our way out!' Dean snapped, slight annoyance distinguishing his moment of hope.

'Ok dude...let's go then!' Sam said, knowing Dean was right; they had to take a chance.

They took a step outside, and looked down each corridor.

'Which way do we go?' mused Dean, looking up the corridor.

'I don't know...up?' Sam asked, seeing where Dean was looking.

'Ok then-let's go!' Dean said, and he made his way quickly up the corridor.

They continued to walk down the corridor until a door blocked their path.

'It going to be locked, I know it...' muttered Sam grasping the handle and turning it, but to his surprise the door opened easily as he pushed it open.

'This is a bad idea Sammy...'Dean whispered, following Sam nonetheless into the pitch black room- He wasn't going to let Sam out of his sight ever again.

As soon as Dean stepped clear of the door, it swung shut and locked, leaving the boys in complete and utter darkness.

**What's going to happen to Sam and Dean now?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I am planning for at least three more chapters, containing the final game, the ending and maybe an aftermath chapter, I hope you like them!**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the next chapter, but it doesn't have the final game, I decided that the last chapter would have the end game, but I hope you enjoy this one, I hope the cliff-hanger isn't too big for you!**

**Enjoy!**

Minutes past and still the brother's were stood in complete darkness, wondering what the hell their next move was going to be.

'When do you think this will end Dean?' asked Sam, looking around in the darkness, trying to pinpoint his older brother.

Dean did the work for him and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. 'I don't know Sammy, I hope soon.'

'I wonder if Bobby is getting worried, he might come help us' mused Sam, an underlying tone of hope lifting his voice slightly.

Dean sighed and squeezed his brother's arm again. 'Dude, if he was worried, he would've tracked us by now-he's probably busy' he said, hating himself for bursting his brother's bubble.

He felt Sam slump beside him. 'I wanna get out of here!' he moaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands, tears threatening to spill out between his fingers.

'Hey...it gonna be ok...'

'When are you gonna stop saying that! Every time to you say that something bad happens! Just stop saying it!' Sam snapped, standing up and stepping backwards from his brother.

Dean felt like something inside his head had snapped off and died. They were turning against each other, just like Dominic wanted.

'Ok Sammy...I won't say it no more-you just remember it, okay?' he said, and he let the subject drop.

He needed Sammy to trust him and to have his back, no matter what was coming next.

Seconds later the door behind them opened a chink of light opening against the opposite wall.

The lights came on, and as Sam and Dean rubbed the harsh light out of their eyes, Dominic stepped into the room.

'Ah boys-still alive I see...what a shame...' he said pleasantly, looking from one brother to the other.

'Ok enough is enough!' Dean spat. 'We're tired of these little games, we just want out!'

He stepped closer to Sam now he knew where he had stepped off to.

'Oh, you'll spoil the fun! But, I guess it is time to talk-I think even had enough of you two crying and falling into each other's arms!' he smiled, looking at the two.

Dean didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a retort, so he didn't answer.

'Well, if you two gentlemen would like to follow me, we can talk in a much better room...' he said, but when the brother's didn't move, he moved to his plan B-a gun.

He aimed it at Sam's head. 'You either follow me or I'll blow your brother's head off.' He said with a scary note of finality.

'Don't shoot! Ok we'll follow-lead the way!' he said, panic and anger blowing around in his body.

'Very well-Sam, if you'll go in front, we can start to move...' he said, nodding his head to Sam, who, after taking a deep breath, walked in front, closing his eyes as he felt the cold metal gun prodding into the small of his back.

'I said walk!' Dominic snarled, smiling as Sam started moving.

Dean briefly flirted with the idea of running as soon as he got some room, but he quickly stopped the feeling; no way was he going to let Sam face anything by himself, so he made sure he walked behind, keeping a close eye on the position of the gun pushed into his brother's back.

They were lead into a large, airy room, with large wooden struts running across the ceiling. It was huge, and looked like a warehouse...

'Recognise this room?' Dominic asked in a low voice.

Sam looked around, and suddenly he remembered. This was the room they where in when they were attached to the ceiling, where Dean killed the man who had been tormenting them-Dominic's father.

'Son of a-'it seemed Dean had came to the same conclusion.

'That's right. You killed my father in this room. He died, full of pain, on this very floor'

'Yeah, after he tried to strangle me!' spat Dean, finding a backbone.

There was no way he was gonna allow anyone to condone what that SOB had done, even if the defender was his own son.

'Killing you was part of his programme! He did it to make himself feel better! Like he always said, "Some people drink, some people take drugs to take away the pain, I kill' it was simple. He found solace in watching the light leave people's eyes-it helped him. Why is that so bad?' he asked.

Sam and Dean just stared at him, wondering how to approach the question.

'This is wrong on so many levels' Dean answered, in a small way, he felt pity on Dominic, the guy was so mad and twisted, there was no way he was going to live normal.

'It wasn't as if he even killed randomly! He planned his therapy, and planned the games-he only let himself kill the ones that failed the games! He had mercy-'

'Listen, I am sick and tired of you trying to find excuses for this guy! He was an evil bastard who killed for no reason at all, and you're not much better!' yelled Dean, anger once again rising in his chest.

Dominic let air out of his cheeks and smiled serenely at Dean. He didn't feel angry, just the need to explain.

'People like you don't understand people like me' he started, shaking his slightly at the brother's naivety.

'When something bad happens to you, like what happened to my father, when the fire destroyed his life-it changes you. You become a different person inside, you twist and move out of normality, until all that is left is a burnt out shell of the person you used to be. That's what happened. Then you need to do what you can to survive, that's what happened to my father. 'He finished his monologue slightly breathless, hoping he had made them understand, but with a slight pang of confusion, Dominic saw that they looked as troubled and angry as they did before he started.

'You are one sick son of a bitch' Dean stated with a small sneer of incredulity, as Sam shook his head, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

Dominic felt anger bubble up his system, and he yelled in frustration, causing Sam to actually step back.

'WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! MY FATHER SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!' He shouted, spittle flying in every direction.

He pulled out the gun again and aimed it at Dean's head, flicking off the safety in seconds.

'Well, I'll just have to finish off where he left it then, won't I?' he asked rhetorically, and a second later, his fingers contracted to squeeze the trigger...

**Like I said, I hope it wasn't too big! **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter, hopefully it wont be what you expect!**

**Please review1**


	12. Chapter 12

'DOMINIC!' yelled a harsh voice from behind his shoulder.

Dominic's fingers relaxed slightly on the trigger, his eyes swivelling to the side, not wanting to be interrupted.

'Damon, I told you not to disturb-this has to be done' he said softly, the gun still aimed squarely at Dean's head, Sam looking in a panic behind him.

A muscle began to twitch in Dominic's jaw as Damon began to stutter for an answer.

'b-because, t-they do-don't need t-to be killed!' Damon began, wringing his hands and looking down to the floor.

Dominic sighed and lowered the gun a few centimetres. Dean wondered whether he could run and they could get out of here, but with a jolt he realised that the safety was still off, so it would be too risky to make a run for it.

'Damon, you know you don't like blood...I didn't want you to see this...' Dominic said, turning his head slightly to make eye contact with Damon, who had moved nearer to his side so they could look at each other.

'I know-but don't do it! Let them go...you can fix this, you don't have to be the same man as your father' he said, apparent nerves running through his voice.

Sam held his breath, looking from Damon to Dominic, wondering what was going to happen next.

Dominic closed his eyes for a second, before a new look past over them, which Dean immediately recognised as anger.

'You...of all people...I thought you understood me' he said, his voice shaking with barely concealed fury.

'I did, I used to...when it was just random...but now-it's going too far! Please, you can still stop, and we can go-'

'- and you think they wouldn't talk?' he said, pointing the loaded gun from one brother to the other, both boys flinching as the gun was aimed at their heads.

'If I could talk to them...make them understand how important it is to-'

'OH HAVE YOU LISTENED TO YOURSELF?' Dominic yelled, frustrated tears forming in his eyes, mingled with the pure anger in his veins.

Damon actually took a step back, his face falling immediately to the floor.

'You think it is that simple? THEY KILLED MY FATHER! They don't deserve life! My father was trying to cure himself! And they killed him!' A sob broke through Dominic's words, and he rubbed his face on his sleeve, the gun returned to its original position, aimed at Dean's head.

'He was my dad, my role model, I looked up to him-AND THEY JUST TOOK HIM AWAY!' he yelled, his voice cracking with emotion.

'Please...just put the gun down...let them go...'Damon said, keeping his voice even and calm.

'I told you!-'Dominic wheeled around, gun now aimed at Damon, a fire of fury in his eyes, mouth turned down into an ugly sneer.

With a yell of fright, Damon launched himself at his partner, grabbing his gun arm and twisting it, trying desperately to get the gun out of his grasp.

With a grunt, Dominic punched him in the face with his free arm, sending Damon to the floor. As soon as he got some leeway he raised the gun again, but a split second before he pulled the trigger to end Damon's life, Sam flung himself at his side, sending him to the floor with Sam on top.

Sam punched him in the side of the face, and grabbed his gun arm, twisting his wrist.

'Let it go!' Sam yelled, pulling his knee in tight to his abdomen, putting as much pressure on his lower body as possible.

Dominic brought the gun up with a groan and tried to put his finger back into the trigger, but Sam wrenched his arm away once more.

With a yelp of complete anger, Dominic reared up and head-butted the youngest Winchester, Sam rolled off him with a cry of pain, clutching his forehead.

'Right-that's it...' Dominic said, kneeling up and aiming the gun squarely at Sam's head.

'NO! SAM!' Dean yelled, beginning to run, willing himself to reach Sammy in time.

'Dominic!' Damon yelled, and with one final leap, he fell on Dominic, with him on top.

In a sudden, confusing tussle, with both men fighting to get position of the firearm, there was a loud, definite gun shot.

'Oh my god!' Damon yelled, rearing up from where he was straddling Dominic, who had flopped and slumped to the floor.

Dean and Sam looked on as Damon held Dominic as he fought for life, gargling blood as he clutched at his shirt.

'Damon...Don't...'Dominic could say no more, he merely looked at his partner, blood flowing down the contours of his chin.

'Damon! Please-stay with me...don't leave me here...I can't do anything without you...' Damon sobbed, pushing tears from his face as he pushed stray hairs from Dominic's.

'Dean- what do we do?' asked Sam as he witnessed the sight, not knowing whether he should be sad or glad about what had happened.

On one hand, they where free from the games, but on the other...Damon had lost the only person who he could call family.

'I guess we stay here to make sure the bastards dead' Dean replied quietly.

He watched as Damon held Dominic close, not caring about the blood bubbling from his wound, feeling it flow through his shirt, on his hands.

'Please don't leave me-I'll do anything...what am I supposed to do without you?' he sobbed.

Dominic gave Damon a small smile, and with one final breath, his eyes closed and he lay still.

'No...NO!'Damon yelled, burying his face in his partner's chest, sobbing his heart out.

Sam and Dean stood up slowly, unsure about what to do next.

'Uh -Damon...' Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure whether he was going to make things worse.

Damon threw it off with a sudden growl of anger, and stood up, aiming the gun at Dean's head once more.

'Just because Dominic's dead doesn't mean you can just walk out of here!' he spat angrily.

'But you just said he should let us go! That was what you were fighting about!' Dean answered hotly, thoughts of hypocrisy tearing through his veins.

'I...uh...' Sam could almost see the confusion and mental arguments running through Damon.

His eyes turned down, as he decided what to do.

Dean could see when he had come to his decision, as suddenly his face took on an aura of calmness, and with a small smile and a deep breath, Damon looked at the brothers.

'Damon, no! You don't have to do this!' Sam said, already knowing what he was going to do.

'It's the only way' Damon said, and before either of the Winchester's could say any more, he turned the gun on himself and shot himself through the left temple.

With a yell, Dean put an arm in front of Sam's face, getting a face-full of blood in return.

Damon gave an involuntary jerk, and fell to the floor seconds later, the ruined remains of his face hitting the floor, the already damaged parts bursting onto the stone like a dropped watermelon.

In the silence that followed, Dean lowered his arm, and wiped his own, and stared down at the remains of the two men that had imprisoned them, held them hostage and tortured them.

He felt that he should feel something, but just as he did when he killed Dominic's father, he felt...nothing. No remorse, not even any happiness.

However, there was one thing that was synonymously felt by both the brothers, something that filled their bodies and minds like helium. Enormous relief.

A few seconds later, Sam decided to suggest the obvious. 'Should we get outta here?'

Dean let out a juddered chuckle and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, breathing in deeply.

'Yeah, I think it's just about that time! C'mon, let's go!' he said, and without another look at Damon and Dominic's bodies, he led the way out of the room.

They could rot in hell for all he cared.

**Well, that's the exiting part over now, I hop you enjoyed all of it!**

**The next chapter has the brother's recovering and talking about what happened to them, so I hope you enjoy the brotherly moments in there as well as the action and violence!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, can you please review again, I would be so happy if you did!**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean waited in the pristine, clean hospital, standing in the foyer, looking at all the health promotion leaflets and posters that were tacked up on the walls.

A young man beside him hacked into his handkerchief, his white face reappearing from the cloth moments later. Dean jumped miles into the air and tried-and failed- to stifle a yell of surprise.

The young man looked at him quizzically, but soon turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

Dean looked quickly away, and tried to find a seat to sink into. His back and muscles hurt, and he needed to rest.

He and Sam had gone straight to the hospital as soon as they got out the building. Sam needed stitches on his side wound, and Dean needed stitches on his hands and forehead due to the glass.

Sam was in the medical room now, being checked up on after his stitches went in, and as Dean had already finished, he was forced to wait outside, in the waiting area.

He sat down on a small plastic chair, and put his head in his hands.

A couple laughed together in a row of chairs in front of him, causing him to jump once more and swivel his eyes around to pinpoint the danger. When he saw there was none, that the situation was completely harmless, he tried to relax again, closing his eyes for a while.

He had a jumpy, nervy feeling coursing through his veins, something he had never experience before. He guessed it was down to the fact that he and Sam normally dealt with creatures of the supernatural, not people who they should be protecting.

He stretched and stood up, looking around for Sam, hoping he was done.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing the next patient. Dean cowered back into his seat, his heart beating so fast he was sure the man next to him could hear it too.

He cursed himself and clenched his fists. He shouldn't be scared of normal things. What had those sons of bitches done to him?

He stood up once more and walked to the front doors to get some air. As soon as he turned the handle of the door he felt a heavy hand clasp his shoulder.

'Hey, leaving without me?' Sam asked, wincing slightly. He saw his brother jump and close his eyes, but wasn't surprised-he was jumpy too.

Dean put his hand on his heart, before chuckling nervously. 'Don't be silly dude- I was getting some air! You done?' he asked, thumbing his brother's side.

'Yeah, stitches are gonna have to be taken out in a few days, but hey-I'm sure Bobby can do it' he said. He didn't want to spend any more time in this town, medical reasons or not.

Dean nodded. 'Ok. You wanna eat?' he asked.

Sam was acutely aware that Dean was looking beyond his shoulder, and he could feel fear and panic rising like bile in his throat. What if it was someone else, coming to kidnap them?

Before he could get a chance to turn, Dean put a hand on his shoulder and led him outside.

'What was that all about?' he asked, a small frown dancing on his features.

Dean shrugged his question away and didn't answer.

'c'mon, let's go eat! I'm starving!' he said instead, and led the way to a small store.

As they were making their way back, Dean with a small bag of food in his arms, Sam kept looking down dark alleys, wondering what else was down there.

As he looked straight again, he bumped into a man coming the opposite way. As the man's briefcase hit his side he doubled up, gasping and groaning in pain.

'Sammy? GET OFF HIM!' Dean yelled, pulling Sam away and batting the man with his palm.

The suited man put a defensive hand up, his face a picture of anger. 'He walked into me! Your buddy should look where he's going!' he snapped, before turning on his heel and walking off.

Dean held Sam's shoulder and guided him to the other side of the road.

'Are you ok man? I thought that guy was...' he trailed off, not wanting Sam to know what was going through his mind.

For a split, crazy second, he thought the man was Dominic, and he was going to take Sam away again, somewhere where he wouldn't be able to find him.

'I know what you thought Dean' Sam smiled. He could read his brother like a book.

'Don't worry, they're dead-it won't happen again!' he reassured him, and started to walk forwards again. Dean looked behind and around him before he walked beside him.

They soon reached their motel; Dean dumping the bag of food on the table, before making sure the door was double-bolted.

Together they prepared dinner, sitting on the small table to eat their meal.

They sat and ate in silence, each engrossed in their own little worlds of fear, doubt, confusion and panic.

After a while of this, Sam could stand the tension no longer. He set down his knife and fork and finished his mouthful.

'Dude, we need to talk' He said.

Dean set down his utensils as well, and leaned back in his chair.

'Yeah I think we do too. We can't just sit like this man, it's gonna kill us. The problem is- I don't know what to say' he finished somewhat lamely.

'Well I do.' Said Sam, leaning forwards, elbows off the table.

'What happened out there happened once before-we didn't learn from it. We need to work out what to do in case it ever happens again, we need to-'

'Whoa, you think there are more of them out there?' asked Dean, obvious fear apparent in his voice.

Sam sighed. 'I don't know Dean, but it seems we're not just hunting supernatural monsters any more-we're hunting the real ones too' he said quietly.

'That is so not a comforting thought' Dean said, picking up his fork and digging it into a chip.

'But that's what I wanna talk about-I'm scared Dean. I'm used to the evil monsters, I can take care of them, they don't bother me, but this? Real people doing this to others? It doesn't make sense to me, and it makes me wonder-why are we doing this, why are we protecting people like them?' he said, tears running down his cheeks.

Dean put down his fork and stood up, coming next to Sam and motioning him to stand too. He then hugged his brother tight, leaning his chin against his younger brother's shoulder.

Sam sniffed and buried his face in his brother's neck.

'We do what we do for the children, the women, the good men-we don't think about the others, yeah? If we chose who to save, I doubt we'd ever get work done! We do this so people can live without knowing what evils are beyond their doors, they already know about the murderers, rapists and torturers that are out there-we don't want to go telling them what else their in danger from do we?' he muttered into his brother's ear, tears of his own falling down Sam's shirt colour.

Sam shook his head, making Dean smile. They broke apart, each wiping their eyes as they avoided eye contact.

'Feel better?' he asked, his question laced ever so slightly with sarcasm.

Sam chuckled. 'Idiot'

'Bitch'

'Jerk'

The both chuckled at this, and then with a reassuring smile, they finished their now cold dinner.

* * *

An hour later, the boys settled down to watch some crappy TV, before having an early night, so they could make their way to Bobby's in the morning. They didn't tell Bobby why they were visiting; they just hoped he wouldn't be too mad when they told him what had been happening.

'You ok?' Dean asked Sam, who was lying next to him.

Even though they had their own separate beds, Dean insisted they stayed in the same one.

Sam had got his own, blanket off his bed and was lying on top of Dean's, who was snuggled up in his own bed linen.

When Sam had questioned his brother's request, Dean merely said he felt safer knowing that he was close, and Sam just accepted it; knowing it made Dean feel better made him feel better too.

'Yeah I'm good-change the channel, this one's boring!' he smiled.

'You got it' said Dean, flicking the remote.

He settle back onto his pillow, looking at his brother next to him, feeling relieved that he knew he was safe.

Minutes passed, and still Dean studied his younger brother. They had turned off the TV ages ago, wanting to get some sleep, but Sammy seemed to not want to.

'You ok?' he asked, cursing himself as Sam jumped and looked up at him.

'Sorry dude-didn't mean to scare you!' he smiled.

Sam settled back onto his pillows, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

'I don't want to sleep-I guess I'm a little scared to' he said quietly.

Dean ruffled his hair with a small chuckle. 'Hey, you sleep Sammy; I'll make sure nothing bad happens! I promise, you sleep, and you can drive tomorrow!' he smiled.

'You got it...'Sam smiled, and closed his eyes, immediately soothed by his brother's promise.

Dean wrapped an arm round his brother's shoulders as he slept, not caring what anyone else thought. This was the time for a chickflick moment.

'I gotcha kiddo...' he whispered into the darkness of the motel room.

'...and I always will.'

**The end.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this sequel, I hope it lived up to the first one as well!**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by both stories, that would be Thorny Hedge, Ce Ce away, Mzzmarie and many many more! Thank you so much to all of you, I admire your dedication!**

**Please review one last time, I would love to know what you thought of both this chapter and the story in general!**

**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Happyday girl **


	14. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

Sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter, but I need some advice and a vote again!

Some of you, in your reviews back from this story, said you'd like to see a third instalment-well, I have ideas and a plot for a third story, so would everyone else like to read another story?

Please let me know via reviews. If you want to read it, I will try to get the first chapter up sometime this week, I have two more multi-chaptered fics I am writing at the moment, so I'm a bit busy- but this one is all prepped and ready to go, I have the first chapter thought out, that is how prepared I am! :D

So, who would like to see another story in this series? Please let me know!

Thank you!

Happyday girl


End file.
